Программа для "English OutLoud!": "Английский во весь голос!„
Уже давно известно, что изучению иностранных языков идёт на пользу, когда мы нападаем на предмет со всех сторон. Это называется “Whole-Language Approach”- грамматика, чтение, речь и письмо вместе, а организуется материал, как правило, тематически. К сожалению, речь часто отстаёт от остальных навыков. Учебники советуют “расскажите об этой теме”, и всё. Особенно на средних уровнях очень мало материалов для речи. Жалко, потому что часто от того, что средний студент не умеет говорить, появляются и более общие проблемы. Как преподаватель английского языка в России, мне слишком много доводится слышать что-нибудь вроде: “Ну, я по-английски как собака – всё понимаю, а сказать ничего не могу.” Как Профессор Филипп Филиппович, будем пересаживать душу английской речи через театральные методы. Дай Бог нам результаты получше, чем делать из собаки человека. Сложно исправить знание собаки, а много студентов хорошо пишут экзамены и плохо говорят. Если знаешь слова и смысл, почему не умеешь говорить? Потому-что, когда ты свободно говоришь редко думаешь о каждом слове, смыслы и слова вместе протекают. Говорят, что поможет только практика, а между тем много студентов, которые занимаются уже много лет и всё ещё не могут быстро и свободно говорить. Это становится серьёзным, когда аспиранты и кандидаты должны сдать трудные экзамены речи, вроде TOEFL и IELTS. Кажется, что их проблемы в речи блокируют прогресс в учении. Почему театральные методы? Великий английский актёр сэр Лауренс Оливье заикался. Заики часто умеют свободно говорить, когда они играют роли. (см. http://www.stammering.ru) То же самое и с людьми, преенесшими инсульт - хотя в обычной жизни они не могут говорить быстро и чётко. Это ж относится и к людям с психологическими проблемами. Игра нас освобождает и открывает. Наша программа не забывает о других частях учения. Будем учиться грамматике, читать, писать, и, конечно, слушать. У нас есть тема — а она будет тип характера. Тема: “Salt of the Earth”. ( Displacement, Alienation): Если поможет студентов иностранных языков населять другой, личный голос, тоже поможет узнать и думать о классическом характкере прекрасно знакомый носителям. Стереотипы не будут интересные: злодей, буффон, кокетка, не хотим. Скорее, тип человека складывается в одном типичном фразе, зная всем, а сложно точно объяснить. По английский, “salt of the earth”, (буквально “соль земли”), более или менее, – добрым, простым мужчиной или женщиной. Он – “Платон Кратаев”, из''Войны и Мира''. А он – тоже “Фалстафф” Шекспира. Да, конечно, у него есть иногда хитрости, а некого не судит, потому-что это природа своя. Он настоящий человек, настоящая женщина, благодаря этому них любим . . . и так далее. Будем учиться, что значит “salt of the earth” через ей источник и некоторые литературные примеры. Так же будем узнать расположенный пример – “a cold fish”. Студенты будут думать, рассказывать, писать, и, конечно, играть роль этих характеров. Бывает “choral reading”, когда мы вместе читаем тексты про эту тему. Это поможет интонацию и речь. Читаем рассказы про тему от тех, что сделаем сцены поиграть. Это называется “Readers’ Theatre”. Студенты сочинят свои рассказы (н.п. “Dadya Manyak”) про тему и ним сыграют способом называемым “Playback Theatre”. К тому же, будем использовать каждую частью “Театра Языка”, чтобы появлялось полное выражение характера. Используем чтение вслух стихи (через “Choral Reading”), музыку (“Blues Drill”), и групповое обсуждение решить и, может-быть, наслаждать парадокс о том, что “salt of the earth”. Английский в'о 'слух! English Out Loud! programme Autumn 20012 Week 1 16 October • Introduction: Principles, Materials, Theory Basic principles of language learning, how we will approach them in this course. Under speaking: listening, reading, writing. Textbook:'' The Theatre of Memory & the Theatre of Language Vocal Exercises Pronunciation through accent Prosody: Breathing, Phrasing, Intonation. '''HW: Diagnostic Test, “Because I could not stop for Death” 19 October • Phrasing Listening text: Textbook: '''Elements of Pronunciation. Vowels and Accents Prosody: The Blues '''HW: Readers’ Theatre, “Because I could not stop for Death” 21 October • Phrasing (cont.) & Our Theme: ‘Salt of the Earth’ More Blues. Reading: What is the ‘salt of the earth’ Prosody of set phrases. How many set phrases do we know? “Sa''lt of the Earth”: etymology, history, usage. Grammar of set phrases Texts: ''Elements of Pronunciation, '''Textbook: '''Introduction to Shakespeare: Falstaff, *&*. Find Russian examples of ‘Salt of the Earth’. HW: Grammar Reviews, Textbook: “''Retake: Levon Helm”; ''Joni Mitchell, “Hejira”; Seamus Heaney. Week 2'''____________________________________________________________________________ 23 October • ‘Salt of the Earth’/‘A Cold Fish’ & “Retake: Levon Helm” Who is salt of the earth? A ‘Cold Fish’? Nominations, male and female. Poetry selections. Reading: “Retake: Levon Helm” prosody in context: where are the phrases? Choral Reading: “Retake: Levon Helm” '''HW: Select Solo Readings. 26 October • Monologue Seamus Heaney, Plath, “Daddy” drill. Telling a Story. Formulae HW: Writing: ‘Dadya/Tyotya Manyak’, Cannery Row: ‘Mack’. 28 October • Choral Reading Poetry Readings. “Levon Helm” Drill Readings of ‘Mack’ Grammar: Story Tenses Week 3'''____________________________________________________________________________ 30 October • Storytelling Prosody Monologue Intro Grammar: Framing Tenses: past simple, past perfect. '''HW: Revising: ‘Dadya Manyak’, Monologue readings 2 November • ‘Dadya Manyak’ Presentations Performing ‘Dadya Manyak’ HW: Read Dialogue selections. 4 November • Actors’ Reprise Readers’ Theatre ‘Mack’. Readers’ Theatre “Daddy” Actors’ Theatre Drill. HW: Solo Reading Selections, Monologues Week 4'''____________________________________________________________________________ 6 November • Monologue Performance Prosody, Pacing '''HW: Practice ‘Dadya Manyak’ 9 November • Readers’ Theatre: ‘Salt of the Earth’ Proposals Grammar: Subsidiary Clauses, connecting words. Natural Language Elision. HW: Dialogue team selections. 11 November • Drills, Actors’ Openings Monologue performances, character sketch improvisation. Week 5'''____________________________________________________________________________ 13 November • Dialogue Drills, ‘Cold Fish Proposals’ Grammar: Subsidiary Clauses, dialogue syntax.. '''HW: Lydia Davis 16 November • Dialogue Inflection Grammar: Dialogue inflection styles. HW: Textbook: “Гришковец: Записки русского путешественника”. 18 November • Dialogue Performance, Playback Theatre Blues Drill, Vocal drills Playback Theatre, ‘Dadya Manyak’, Character sketches Week 6'''____________________________________________________________________________ 20 November • ‘Notes of a Russian Tourist’ Grammar: Past tense review. Storytelling techniques. '''HW: Past tense review 23 November • ‘Anabasis’ Grammar: Subsidiary Clauses, connecting words. Hyperbole. HW: Select Dialogue teams. Writing: ‘Anabasis’ 25 November • Listening: Dialogue Clips Grammar: Contextualisation. ‘Mack’ from the film adaptation of Cannery Row HW: Textbook: particle and elision exercises 'Week 7'____________________________________________________________________________ 27 November • Monologue Grammar: Openers, narrative speaking. '''HW: Monologue Selections, ''Jerusalem 30 November • Jerusalem Grammar: Proposals. Modal forms, persuasive language HW: Writing: Character sketch & proposal for ''Arc of Release'' 2 December • Dialogue Performances. Introducing ‘Anabasis’ HW: Reading: Jerusalem selections Week 8'''____________________________________________________________________________ 4 December • Delivery, Monologue Prosody Listening: Famous monologues. 7 December • Writing corrections. Grammar review corrections. Monologue reviews. 9 December • Playback Theatre: ‘Anabasis’ '''HW: Reading: ''Arc of Release, viewing film monologues.'' Week 9'''__________________________________________________________________________ 11 December • ‘Anabasis’ Corrections and selections. Listening: Error correction in coral reading. Self correction through prosody. 14 December • Grammar review and test. '''HW: Revising Character sketches. 16 December • ‘Anabasis” performance. Playback Theatre of ‘Anabasis’. Week 10'''__________________________________________________________________________ 18 December • Character sketches, cont’d. Viewing: Actors’ Theatre interviews. '''HW: Memorise your dialogue proposals. 21 December • Arc of Release proposal reviews. Improv drills from Arc of Release ''sketches. 23 December • ''Arc of Release ''full Reading. '''Week 11'__________________________________________________________________________ 25 December • Writing & Speaking Exam 28 December • Speaking Exam, contd.